The Series of Bill ~ part 1
by Demeter
Summary: This is the first part of a series of Bill. The series is about adventures, problems and other thinkgs about Bill Weasleys life.


The Series of Bill~ part One  
  
  
"It seems that owls today just take way to long Molly", said Arthur Weasley, "We haven't heard from our son for a month now I just hope everything is going ok."   
  
"Everything is probably fine and besides we will see Bill when Harry comes with us to buy school supplies. We can always stop by Gringotts and check in on him." Stated Mrs. Weasley   
  
"Mum, I think I will send Harry an owl about coming with us tomorrow to go to Diagon Alley. He can stay with us until school starts." Said Ron   
  
"Okay dear, make sure you tell him to ask his muggle guardians before he comes with us. We can pick him up." Replied Mrs. Weasley   
  
Percy walked into the kitchen as an owl flutter in from a window and hit Percy in the throat. It was Pig. He dropped the letter on the floor and flew off to his cage. Percy hurriedly walk over and picked up the letter. He excitedly opened it! Then his mouth dropped open in astonishment.   
  
"Great, I have extra work to do. You yeah!" he said sarcastically   
  
"Dad, its says here that I have to go and work on the robes. I have to see if the are flammable or not. We certainly can not have robes that catch on fire easily. I will have to come with you guys tomorrow and look into this problem at Diagon Alley." Said Percy   
  
" Do you have to come with us?" asked George sadly   
  
" Gosh what is your problem? Why should you care if I go with you to Diagon Alley?" replied Percy   
  
" You spoil all of our fun!" said Fred stoutly   
  
****   
  
" I am glad you could come with us Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley   
  
" Lets go see Bill." said Ginny   
  
" Okay!" said Ron   
  
The Weasleys and Harry walked into Gringotts and saw that Bill was just sitting behind a counter what for customers. He looked kind of surprised at the fact that his family had come to visit him!   
  
" Wow, I didn't know you guys were coming to see me!" stated Bill  
  
" We were worried son after you didn't return all of our letters." Replied Mr. Weasley   
  
" You sent me letters? I haven't received any letters in the past month. I never really thought about why though." Said Bill  
  
" That's really strange. Maybe somebody has been taking them while you're at work." Said George   
  
" That is impossible I just put in a new spell to secure all of my windows and it is guaranteed to work!" said Bill stoutly " Well I get off in 30 minutes do you want eat lunch with me then we can go to my apartment?"   
  
While at lunch they discussed what had been happening in the past month. Bill had gotten a raise and thought that he might take some vacation and come to visit the Weasleys. After a very filling lunch they walked to Bills apartment. It was a quaint 2 bedroom 1 bath apartment.   
  
" Watch out for Ben he could hurt somebody if he gets to excited." Said Bill   
  
" Who is Ben?" whispered Harry to Ron  
  
" He is Bill's pet lizard. He just climbs around and eats bugs." Whispered Ron   
  
" Ben has been acting very strange lately. He has been sneaking around alot. Going into place where I can't find him. Yesterday I couldn't find him all day." Said Bill   
  
They all sat down on the big leather couch. Harry was still trying to figure out what had happened to the letters. While Ben climbed on top of him. Sitting on Harry's lap. Bill and his parents were drinking coffee and talking about Bill coming to visit soon. While Harry was sitting down he thought that he heard somebody say "No don't leave me here."   
  
" Did any of you say something?" asked Harry   
  
"Nope nobody said anything Harry you must have drank some bad Pumpkin Juice." Said Fred   
  
"Hmm that's odd I could have sworn that somebody said No don't leave me here." Said Harry   
  
" Nobody said anything Harry." Said Ron   
  
" Hey Bill I think I know what happened to all of those letters please come in here." Called Harry   
  
" What do you think it was?" asked Bill   
  
" Well you said that Ben has been acting strange and disappearing lately. Then I thought that somebody said No don't leave me here. Will you please take Ben. I don't think that Ben is a real lizard." Said Harry   
  
" Oh my I never thought of that," said Mr. Weasley, "Let me see Ben please Bill."   
  
When Bill gave Mr. Weasley Ben Arthur did a spell that made who or what ever it was pretending to be a lizard change back into its real form. Mr. Weasley said the spell and set Ben on the floor. Out of nowhere a puff of smoke came around Ben and when it cleared a man was sitting on the floor.   
  
" Pete? Is that you? Have you been taking all my mail?" asked Bill   
  
" Yes it is me. Pete Nifenger. Yes, I have been taking your mail. Please don't tell the Ministry, the don't know I am capable of doing this. I just wanted to get you back. It was just a prank. I didn't want to be stuck here by myself and you leave for a week or two." Said Pete sadly   
  
" Well I won't turn you in this time Pete but if you do this I will report you. You can leave after you give me my mail." Said Bill  
  
"Okay here it is. I must go now." Said Pete wearily   
  
" Well why don't you come and stay with us for a while honey?" asked Mrs. Weasley   
  
"I think I will come home with you guys for about a week!" said Bill   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
